Deadly Strawberry
by Icy-Tempest
Summary: What happens when you were born raised to kill one person and all of a sudden find your self falling hopelessly in love?   Summary sucks I know but story is alot better!   OCxIchigo !NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Shika combed her messy orange hair back away from her face and tied it into a ribbon. "Come in" she yelled from the bathroom as she walked out Grimmjow caught her eye.

"Aizen would like to see you" he said nonchalantly. He must have noticed her flinch because he let out a disgruntled sigh. "You are not being punished Shika-sama" The last words came out in a growl. She wasn't Aizen and she wasn't an Espada yet he was to call her –sama. However he knew for a fact that she was much stronger than him and possibly even Hallibel as they sparred often.

This time it was Shika who sighed. "You don't have to refer to me as –sama because for one you are much older and more experienced than me, old man" Grimmjow grimaced at the comment.

"Damn right I'm older than you" He growled, if it had been anyone else he would have had her by her throat by now against a wall, but it was her plus he liked how she acted unafraid of him. As they walked to the Espada's meeting room Grimmjow allowed his eyes to slide over to the now trembling Shika. She wasn't afraid of him but she sure as hell was afraid of Aizen, although he didn't understand why. He allowed an out of character snort to escape his mouth and Shika quickly stopped trembling and looked up at the tall man defiantly. If only you knew she thought to herself. They walked into the room where Aizen was sat at the head of the table, Grimmjow went to leave but was stopped by Aizen.

"You listen aswell" Aizen began smiling creepily at them both " I have already told you all about the capture of Miss Orihime have I not?" He didn't even stop for confirmation before he continued "Shika you will also be fighting our….visitors. If Grimmjow is defeated I expect you to finish his opponent." Grimmjow went to protest about the thought of him losing but was cut off by a sharp glare.

"Yes, Aizen-sama" Shika said stiffly hoping to be let out of this room as quickly as possible. The longer she was in here with Aizen the more chance her tongue would slip and earn her punishment. The disappointment on Aizen's face was obvious he was hoping for more of a fight against his orders from the young female but when it didn't come he just sighed.

"Dismissed Grimmjow" he said along with a lazy flick of his hand. Shika stayed where she was wondering if she was to leave as well but it was soon made apparent that she wasn't leaving. As the door closed behind Grimmjow, Aizen lowered his voice. "If his opponent is Kurosaki Ichigo…." A slight smile crossed his face. "This will be fun"

She tried to stop herself but the words still came out of her mouth "Why is that?" Aizen just smiled some more and told her "You'll see soon enough" He dismissed her from the room with those words and she left mumbling "Kurosaki Ichigo" The name sounded familiar from when she was younger but she couldn't quite place it.

"Not even saying goodbye to your father?" Aizen mused quietly but his voice still echoed around the room. She opened the door slowly and grimaced back at him.

"Good bye Ojou-sama" And the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Shika's breath rattled nervously as she breathed she ran as fast as she could to her room and slammed the door behind her. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees breathless. Her tongue had nearly slipped she had even seen herself retorting to her father.

"Why should I? You have Coyote-kun and the rest of the Espada to deal with them. Why the fuck do I need to get involved"

And that name. Kurosaki Ichigo where had she heard it before? She pulled herself to her feet and got changed from her usual kimono style-top and black jeans. She might be living in Hueco Mundo but that didn't mean she would force herself to wear white constantly. In fact she detested white, there was nothing purer than white in the world and she was the child of a demon, who less suited to wear white. She had never understood her father's obsession with white, it symbolised innocence and purity, which he was neither of. She pulled on her white Arracanar gear grudgingly; luckily it covered more than Hallibels but not much. The sides were cut out showing her small waist and the hem barely reached her thighs. She scowled, who would dress their own child so provocatively. She pulled the ribbon from her hair, black, and brought out a small sewing kit from her drawer. She quickly with pinpoint precision sewed the ribbon to the dress changing it into a halter neck holding up the receding neck line and pulling out the bottom hem making the dress reach her knees.

"That's better" she muttered. A knock sounded at her door but it opened before she could answer. Ulquiorra walked in not blinking an eye at Shika's shocked face.

He looked her up and down quickly. "Finally wearing your uniform I see" he said in his usual monotone voice. She blinked; she usually liked Ulquiorra because he didn't say much. "Aizen-sama has told me that you will be finishing Kurosaki Ichigo if he defeats Grimmjow"

"Your unusually talkative today" She sat back onto her bed. " And yes, what of it" She said making it obvious she didn't want to talk about it, but Ulquiorra went on.

"If I may Shika-sama would you leave that to me?" His straight face told her nothing of what he was thinking.

She let out a long sigh. "Sure, I don't really want to deal with it anyways" She flashed a grin at him and he looked at her startled by the sudden change in attitude. "Just don't die on me okay?" He nodded at her and her grin faded away into a scowl. "Jeez I was only joking, so serious" the end of her sentence trailed off into ineligible muttering. He went to go leave when she said "Seriously though… Please none of you die on me" He walked out of the door without a word.

Shika wrapped her arms around her knees and allowed herself to fall onto her side. She didn't know what she would do if any of them died, they were more like family than Aizen was and that's why she had decided she would kill this Kurosaki Ichigo before he got to any of them. An explosion echoed from the other side of La Noches and she pulled her self to her feet with a start and ran barefoot to the site of the explosion and drew her Zanpakuto, Ketsueki kioku ready to face the enemy but Grimmjow was already fighting and when she went to jump in Grimmjow glared at her, she looked back defiantly but still went to sheath her sword, she shifted her head to the side as an arrow of reatisu sped past her. She looked back at her opponent uncaringly. "No one ever teach you not to sneak up on a lady, I'm Shika by the way"

The man opposite her pushed up his glasses. "That doesn't apply in war and I'm Uryu Ishida,Quincy"

She smirked as he drew his bow again. "Let me guess" she mused mockingly "Just want to tell me the name of the person who is going to kill me, in that case I should let you know the full name of the person you are going to _kill_, Aizen Shika" She hissed the last two words in disgust as Ishida's arrow hit her arm but then dispersed. She grimace a little at the pain. "I'm not an Arracner, a Quincy cant kill me." Uryu noticed a note of sadness in her voice at her words but before he could say anything he was sent flying into a wall. "I'm sorry" she said sympathetically "Just like you guys I do this for a reason" She paused for a minute. "I won't kill you okay? Just don't tell anyone it was me you were fighting, or both of us die" She sat against the pillar next to Ishida"Thank You"

"For what?" Ishida's voice came out ragged and breathless.

"For not killing any of my family yet." With that she walked away to check how Grimmjow was doing with Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow struggled to his feet, his released form battered and bruised; he caught sight of Shika in the corner of his eye and jumped in front of her growling at her to stay away. "O be quiet you oversized cat" she said pitifully, she prodded one of his open wounds and he fell to his knee's in pain. "Ulquiorra asked me to leave you to him" She lifted her head directing her words at Ichigo. "But you hurt Grimm and that crosses the line" Her eyes flared and her reiatsu soared causing Ichigo to stagger at the sudden increase, she drew Ketsueki Kioku and released it's Shikai form immediately and took a swipe at Ichigo's head missing by millimetres. He didn't even blink. His sword swiped to her side but she dodged it with a well timed flip lunging at his back but he caught her blade turning it at the same time causing her body to twist in the air, using shunpo she drove him into a wall and jumped back. She wasn't so stupid to think she had won, they were evenly matched. The dust cleared revealing Ichigo in his Hollow form. She blinked at him surprised. "He never told me you could do that too!" As she spoke she closed her eyes resting her hands on her face and then bringing them away to reveal a black and red hollow mask.

"Another Visored? I thought I was the last one" He asked her surprised before they both lunged for each other again.

"Why do you need to know Ichigo-san? Or should I say why should I tell you?" Shika hissed the pain in her voice would have been obvious to anyone except the utterly oblivious Ichigo. She didn't want to hurt anyone but it seemed to her that it was all she was good at. _Killing people_.

"Why are you even here then-. Wait? What was your name? I want to know at least your name since you know mine" His voice was surprisingly warm despite his cold demeanour but she wasn't going to give in and tell him. Right now they were fighting because they had to, there was no other reason but if he knew her name she knew that would change, they always changed after they heard her name. She kept her swings fast and powerful her memories fuelling them, she thought back to when she was younger, when she was 5 she had met a young Arracnar the same age as her, they had played all day and when night fell they had went their separate ways leaving only their names and a promise to come the next day. Even back then when she had saw the expression on the others face at her name she knew that he wouldn't keep the promise. She felt metal push through her body narrowly missing her vital organs. A grin spread across her face.

"Ketsueki Kioku, Bankai!" Her words came out as a whisper and her sword changed drastically from a large broadsword into a long elegant Katana. It was the length of her body and each side was like a polished mirror, the hilt, was a beautiful display of embroidery and ribbon more suited for ritual use than in murder games. It would finish too quickly if he didn't know so she decided to give him a hint. "My Bankai is nothing like my fathers you know" She smiled as he scowled the irritation obvious on his face. She still hadn't told him her name. " Ketsueki Kioku means Blood Memory, I suppose its kinda a double edged sword though" She mused to herself before continuing "It memorises all of the skills of any Zanpakuto that has touched my blood and allows me to use its abilities" Ichigo's eyes widened as he realised what this meant, he had just stabbed her. To anyone else outside the fight it would have seemed that Shika was gloating but both Shika and Ichigo knew that wasn't the case. Shika had a reason to kill him yet he felt no ill meaning in her sword. They stood in silence awkwardly for a few moments till both jumped in surprise as a slow clap resounded in their ears.

"I would say well done Shika however you've not killed him yet" he sighed. Shika bowed her head in shame, she couldn't help it her father had her under the grip of his Bankai just like the Gotei 13, and if he wanted he could drive her insane with a thought, or force her to kill her Arracnar family. "It's quite disgraceful that my own daughter struggles so much with you Kurosaki-san" Ichigo stiffened as he heard what Shika had been trying to hide from him. She didn't know why but she at least didn't want him to hate her. "Oh, she didn't tell you! How sweet I think she likes you" His mocking tones broke the last thread holding Shika back and she disappeared instantaneously appearing behind him her Katana to his throat although she knew it was probably an illusion. Aizen closed his hand around the blade and it shattered. "A weak will weakens your blade" He hissed backhanding her. She plummeted towards the ground not caring to stop herself, after all death was better than a life ruled by her father. At the last moment she was halted in mid-air. Ulquiorra had caught her. She burst into tears and tried to pull herself away but his grip was tenacious and his eyes fierce.

"I thought I told you I would deal with HIM Shika-sama" his voice for once betraying a note of annoyance. When she didn't answer he dropped her the short distance to the ground and stalked away. As she pulled herself to her feet she found herself face to face with the captains of the Gotei 13.


	4. Chapter 4

She scrambled to her feet, although there was no way for her to defend herself after Aizen had shattered her blade, it would take at least a few hours to recover. She stumbled backwards and turned to run but a hand stopped her. Her eyes widened in fear at the owner of the hand, black haired with cold eyes, Byakuya. She had heard her father speak of all the captains, of Kenpachi's brute strength, of Hitsugaya's cold analytical approach and of Byakuya's sense of duty and hatred towards the breaking of rules.

Thoughts ran through her head, _What should I do? _ Her gaze shifted from left to right quickly. _If I move from here and he releases Shikai or Bankai I'm dead but If I stay here I will die by his sword any ways. _ She decided to at least try and run. She used Shunpo ramming into Byakuya knocking him off guard before sidestepping and running past him. Her breathing became shallow and laboured, she had never really used Shunpo much, and she'd had no reason to till now, it was the same with Kido although she was told that she had a natural talent for it she had never used it in real combat but now was as good a time as any to try it out." Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Rikujōkōrō!" A beam of light shot from her fingertips, splitting into six, and locked Byakuya in place she race through her mind for another Kido anything that might help in her escape. She thought of one and repeated it several times screwing her eyes shut with concentration and opening them as she span round to face them "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Geki!" A red light enveloped them all but with a hand movement from a scary man, wearing what she hoped was a mask, whom she remembered was called Mayuri it vanished. Her legs trembled under the massive reatisu that was emitted by the combined captains and she fell to the ground.

A glint of metal caught her eye and she seized it up greedily and pressed it into her palm pushing her bloodied palm into the hilt and from the blood her blade spouted. She smiled, she couldn't have found a better time to find a piece of her shattered blade. She thanked god for her blades tenaciousness because as long as she had a piece of the blade, the hilt and her own blood she could regenerate it instantly although against thirteen captains she still had no chance of winning. All of a sudden The captains disappeared reappearing above landing blows on one of their own, she thought to scream out asking them what they were doing but when she saw her father smirking she knew it would be stupid, they were all under Kyōka Suigetsu's spell.

The captains seemed to cease their fighting and the girl they had been attacking fell from the sky. Hinamori. The name popped up in Shika's head Hinamori, her father's lieutenant. Shika rushed to catch the falling girl just as Ulquiorra had her. She dragged her behind the wall where she had hidden before and stared pitifully at the girl. She searched for the rip in Hinamori's hakama and when she had found where her wound was she readied her Kido hoping it would work. " Meiyu.." A pale light filtered from her palm and Hinamori's wound closed as the light faded.

Hinamori was still unconscious, as Shika sat in silence she couldn't help but cry. "Why? Why am I so weak! I can't protect anyone and all I do is hurt others" She hid her face in shame. "How come anyone I get close to dies?" Shika felt a warm hand brush her cheek weakly wiping away the tears. Hinamori smiled at her sweetly.

"That cant be true after all you healed me" She said

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who I was Hinamori-san" Shika sniffled.

"I would! Now tell me your name!" Hinamori pouted and Shika knew that Hinamori wouldn't let this subject drop.

" Y-you can call me Shika" She finally spat out the words.

"What a beautiful name" Hinamori sighed "I wonder what it means"

"It's a shortening of Shikagami meaning Death's Mirror" It wasn't Shika who had answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Shika scowled at the owner of the voice. "Gin!" Hinamori said in surprise and was answered with his usual eerie grin.

"Aizen-sama is looking for you Shika-sama" He said the suffix mockingly along with her name.

"And why should I listen to you damn snake" Shika hissed seeming more like a snake herself. "After this is all over I'll have no obligation to help either of you"

"Ah, Ah remember Shika-sama he IS your father" He spat

"I've had enough of this! Why do I have to be related to that monster by blood! I'd kill him myse-Ugh" Shika saw the blade sticking through her midsection before she felt it but she wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She looked back to see who stabbed her although she already knew. "Hinamori... Why?" Tears were streaming down Hinamori's face, she didn't even need to answer. Her father had betrayed Hinamori of course she would hate anything to do with Aizen.

"Hahaha" Gins voice was maniacal and he wiped a tear from his eye as he continued. "So amusing! The victim gets her revenge after the daughter of the criminal saves her life!" Shika stared down at the sword and the placed her hands on the tip.

"Sho" The katana was pushed violently out, knocking Hinamori off balance. "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end, Gochūtekkan!" Hinamori didn't even have time to react before the five iron pillars were upon her pinning her to the ground. She screamed abuse at Shika who turned her face away in shame. "I'm so sorry…I'm sure if the circumstances were different we could have been friends" She glared at Gin who tried to stop her leaving and without saying a word she rose a finger to his forehead and he crumbled to the ground. "I'm not sorry about that though" She said as she deliberately stood on his hand as she exited. She wouldn't have much time because she hadn't used an incantation on Gin so the spell would wear off quickly.

She scanned the area for her father and after being fully satisfied that neither he nor any members of the Gotei 13 were in sight. She ducked in a corner and fell to her knee's releasing the pressure on her wound she saw the blood staining her fingers. Tearing the bottom of her dress she used it to bandage the wound and stood up again, her legs trembling when she realised how much blood she had lost she cursed herself for being so careless. Gin's intention had been to force her to fight Hinamori. Hinamori. Shika could still hear her screams of abuse echoing from the place she was caught.

"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." She spoke whilst drawing the symbol on the ground and focused on Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Hallibell. Grimmjow was where she had left him and Hallibell was fighting the white haired captain. She thought harder about Ulquiorra but couldn't feel anything. Tears welled up in her eyes despite his apathetic attitude Ulquiorra had often acted kindly towards her and even though he didn't know it to her he was like a brother. This wasn't anyone's fault. Except Aizen's. He was the one that the Espada followed; some even respected him for his fearlessness but most of all he was the one they would die for.

She drew her sword and muttered a few quick Kido spells, namely Seki & Haien which she kept wrapped around her sword giving it a beautiful violet glow and Kyokko hoping that it would work on Aizen from the far away distance. Using Shunpo she got to around the area in which she had left Grimmjow and saw him lying on the ground gritting his teeth in pain. She nudged him with her foot and he snarled. "Can't you even give mercy to a half dead enemy!" His head shot to the side as Shika kneeled down and held her hands over his wounds but she only healed them enough for them not to be fatal before beginning to walk away. "Shika…What are you going to do?"

Shika let a smile play on her lips. "Something I should have done when I was younger…Kill that bastard!"


End file.
